Miss Strawberry
by Meerkatgal156
Summary: It's been three years after Kish left, how does Ichigo react when she sees him again? What happens when the Mews only have 2 days to save the world from a new threat? T for safety. Just saying I wouldn't say there is exactly 'Romance' lol
1. Miss Strawberry

Well this is my first Kish and Ichigo fanfiction o.o weird since I'm not the biggest fan of the pairing (I love Pudding and Tart XD)

Errr, Please review! :D I didn't read over it so there are most likely a lot of mistakes XD, Errrrm

So I decided to make a one-shot of an Ichigo and Kish fanfiction ^-^ Please enjoy and review! :D

Miss. Strawberry

* * *

'It's been three years since I last seen them… Seen him…'

"Ichigo! Are you that stupid?" I heard someone yell, Ryou. I didn't notice that I had been wiping a customer's face instead of their table.

"I'm sorry!" I said bowing to them before cleaning up the spilled drink on the table.

-At the end of the work day-

"Ichigo, you've been staring off lately. What's your problem?" Mint asked sipping at her tea. We all were sitting around a table.

"I'm… I'm not sure." I said.

"Is it Masaya, Na no da? Did he talk to Ichigo lately, Na no da?" Pudding asked.

"No, no. He still hasn't said anything to me yet." I said. I rested my chin on my hand and looked out the heart shaped window.

It been three years, five months, and four days since the aliens left. A lot has changed, yet it seems like it's not that different.

Even though it's been three years, we all still work at Café Mew Mew. I guess its cause the Café is the only place that hold most of our memories of our Mew days. It's not like we lost our power, we of course still have them, but there isn't anything for us to fight.

Zakuro doesn't work at the café that often. Now being at age twenty, she is the richest, most famous, model in Japan. She is now dating a, also famous, movie star who is twenty-one and they seem to be pretty much in love… Well as much as she will show in public. Her attitude hasn't changed at all, but was still a wonderful person to go to for advice. Though we all came to know each other even more through the last few years, she hasn't talked much about her personal life. But we all are used to that now.

Mint isn't as much of a stalker towards Zakuro anymore. She finally got used to being around Zakuro and grew a tad bit more mature. Mint is doing a great job in her career, now sixteen, she is almost a professional ballet performer and is now getting into big ballet shows. Surprisingly she is now going out with Ryou. About a year after the aliens left she started to get close to Ryou. Somehow he learned to love her snobby, brat attitude that she will probably have for the rest of her life. Lettuce didn't mind that Mint got close to him or when they started going out. Lettuce realized she liked Pai and is now waiting for him to return to Earth so she can reveal her true feelings for him.

Lettuce is still the clumsy girl that no one can stay mad at for long. She's graduating high school this year, at age eighteen. She's been trying to find colleges close to here so she could still work at Café Mew Mew, and of course stay around here just in case Pai shows up one day.

Pudding is still her old childish self, still having the 'Na no da' phrase at the end of her sentences. Last year, on the anniversary of saving our planet, she admitted she was in love with Tart and would wait for him forever.

All of them look the same, other than Pudding who grew taller and now had curves. And they all tried they best to stay the same persons' they were three years ago.

As for me, I'm now seventeen and look exactly the same. I might say that I've lost some of my personality a little bit, but I try to always be happy so the others won't worry about me. I think I lost some of it when Masaya moved a year and a half ago.

-Flashback-

"Ichigo, I love you and you know that. I have no choice but to go, I'm sorry." Masaya said to me.

I felt hot tears rolling down my cheeks.

"Why can't you stay? Please!" I begged.

"I'm sorry, I tried to convince my parents to let me stay but they kept saying no."

"I-I come with you!"

"You can't." He said. I saw a silver car pull up behind him, he glanced back at it then to me. He took my hands.

'I have to go now. Remember I will always love you. But it just can't work out from that far of a distance. Goodbye." He said kissing me on my cheek for the last time. He went into the car, and I watched as it drove off.

-End of Flashback-

I worked so hard to get his attention! To hid that I was a Mew Mew! To save his life! To have him know how I truly felt!

All the energy had gone to waste, I know realize that.

He never contacted me once. He had my home phone and cell phone numbers! He knew my house address! But not once did he just call to say hi, sent a little to tell me house things are at his new school. I heard from my cousin who goes to the same school as him that in the first week of him going there he already had a girlfriend! I thought he said he only existed just to protect me! That also means to protect my emotional feelings, not just physical threats.

I'm over it now… Mostly.

"I'm going home now." I said standing up. I went into the changing room and changed into my normal clothes and left. No one said a word to me. They all knew they couldn't help me with this problem, not even Zakuro was able to help me. At least they tried, and I know they worry about me. But it's not like I can get over it in one day and the next day forget all about it.

I decided to take a stroll in the park before going home.

The park was empty, which was weird since usually there was a good amount of people here.

"Yo! Kitty!" I heard a familiar voice said behind me. I quickly turned to find the one and only,

"K-Kish!" I yelled. I turned to see him standing about five feet away from me. I ran up to him and hugged him as tight as I could. "I missed you so much!" I said, crying into his shirt. This was nothing like I imagined when I saw him again.

He gently wrapped his arms around me.

"I-I missed you too." He said.

After a few minutes I finally stopped crying and pulled away from him.

"I can't believe you're back!" I said looking at him. He didn't change at all.

"Yup! And for good." He said.

"Really?" I felt excitement run through my veins.

"Yea, Tart and Pai are also here too."

"Awesome, can we go see them real fast?" I asked.

"Sure, why not." He said with a smile. Obviously he was happy that I didn't ignore him or act rudely to him. He grabbed my hand and led me out of the park.

Right outside of the small pink castle known as Café Mew Mew was a small reunion. Lettuce was hugging Pai and surprisingly he was hugging back and… Smiling! Pudding was measuring herself to Tart and smiling. Anyone could tell that she was the happiest girl in the world at the moment, although I'm surprised she isn't throwing herself at Tart… Or I already missed that part.

Pai looked exactly the same too, it seems only Tart had changed. He still had his same hair style but he grew much taller. Though he was only about an inch taller than Pudding. He also changed what he wears, his clothes now look like Kish's but in the colors of navy blue and dark red.

"Hey, runt!" Kish called out. Tart looked up and saw us two still holding hands.

"Gross. So I see you found the old hag." Darn him! He still remembers that!

"Taru-taru don't call Ichigo that, Na no da." Pudding said gibing Tart a hug. His face turned tomato red, both Kish and I busted out laughing.

"Hey guys!" Mint said coming out of the Café with Ryou holding her hand. She wasn't surprised to see the aliens, so I'm guessing they already seen them and said hi. "Ryou, Keiichiro, Rei [A/N- episode 14 ^-^], and I are going to a party in my neighbors backyard and anyone is invited. So are any of you wanting to go?" Mint asked.

I looked up to Kish and he nodded, knowing I wanted to go.

"Pudding and Taru-taru wants to go, Na no da!" Pudding yelled.

"Who said I wanted to go." Tart said crossing his arms, clearly he didn't lose his childish personality either.

"Pudding did, Na no da" Pudding said, reaching down and holding Tart's hand. He blushed and looked down at the ground. Clearly he gave up the fight.

"Ummm… Pai and I would like to go… I-If that's alright with you, Pai?" Lettuce said looking at Pai, and smiled at her and nodded.

One the way to the party everyone talked and caught up on things.

-At the party-

"So you're only here to study the oxygen and things like that?" I asked.

"Yup, didn't you hear Pai? He said it like twenty times on the way here." Kish said as we sat down at a table.

"Just making sure." I said.

They told us they're here to study and send the information back to their, now beautiful, planet. Apparently it's a life mission. Meaning they have no choice but to stay here on Earth for the rest of their lives. But I'm pretty sure they don't mind being back on Earth.

A few minutes passed and a slow song started to play over the speakers. A few people left the dance floor that had no one to dance with, or just didn't feel like dancing. I noticed Lettuce and Pai, Keiichiro and Rei, Mint and Ryou, and Pudding and Tart still on the dance floor. They were dancing slowly and talking, having a great time.

Kish stood up and went in front of me. He held out his hand.

"Would you like to dance? Miss. Strawberry?" He asked with a smile.

"Of course." I said taking his hand and he lead me out to the dance floor.

* * *

This is a one-shot, but if I get enough reviews asking for more chapters I will write more to this. I will write a second chapter if I get at least 5 people to ask for it lol

Please review and tell me what you think! :D


	2. six o'clock

Thank you everyone who reviewed! ^-^

Here's the second chapter most of you asked for! :D Please enjoy!

Just saying I probably have alot of mistakes but it's probably going to be like that for the rest of the chapters

(I also forgot to add in the last chapter Pudding is 13 so is Tart. Kish is also seventeen, and Pai is nineteen)

* * *

"Would you like to dance? Miss. Strawberry?" Kish asked with a smile.

"Of course." I said taking his hand and he lead me out to the dance floor.

He led me under the silver disco ball that was being held up by the top of the tent. [A/N- idk what it's called or if it's even called anything else XD o.o]

He put his hands around my waist and pulled me closer, while I put my hands onto his shoulder. We started to sway back and forth.

"It's been a long time." I said.

"Since we've seen each other?" He asked.

"Yea."

"You haven't changed much."

"Trust me I have, everything seemed to change after you left."

"So my kitten really did miss me that much." He said laughing.

"Honestly yea. At first it just felt like a friend moved away but a year later it started to get to me than other stuff happened and everything seemed chaotic."

"Other stuff?"

"Yea, like Masaya broke up with me because he had to move. But I heard from my cousin that he had a new girlfriend the week he started to go to his new school." I said looking down.

"That no good…" He said leaving off in his words.

"Well I'm over it now. So let's just have fun from now on and just not worry about him."

"I have no trouble doing that. It's you I'm going to worry about." Kish said. I looked up at him and smiled. He clearly matured a little.

We danced for the rest of the night until three in the morning when the party ended.

Keiichiro and Rei went home, since they now are married and live together. And the rest of our gang went back to the Café.

"So where are you guys staying?" I asked sitting next to Kish.

"I'm… Not sure. Our ship is different from last time because out leaders wanted us to 'act' as much as a human as possible."

"Interesting." I said. "Maybe we can find you three an apartment to stay at or something." I said looking over to the richest person in the room, Ryou. He gave me a look meaning he heard me. I ended up giving him puppy dog eyes.

"Just let them." Mint said.

"Fine, but they have to work here." Ryou said. Thank you Mint for being Ryou's girlfriend!

"Yes, Na no da! Make sure Taru-taru has the same shift as Pudding, Na no da!" Pudding yelled. Tart gave Ryou a look saying, no saving me now. I smiled, that's what he gets!

"I don't care." Ryou said, clearly he didn't mind putting Tart through torture. Kish started to laugh at the expression Tart made.

"So where is their apartment going to be at?" I asked. Ryou shrugged.

"Most likely I'm just going to rent a house for them. So tonight they can stay in Keiichiro's old room." I nodded and smiled at Kish.

"Things are going to work out for ya'"

"Yea, thanks to you and the blonde guy."

"He has a name." Mint said, I rolled my eyes.

"Yea, yea. So where's our room for the night?" Kish asked. Ryou pointed up.

"It's upstairs I show you before you go to bed."

"Well we should get some rest now, since we've been up for about forty-eight hours now." Pai said.

"Yea, I'm pretty tired now." Tart said yawning.

"Fine, I'll show you now. Everyone hurry up and say your goodbyes." Ryou said standing up and walking near the staircase.

Mint followed so she could say her goodbyes to him for the night. Lettuce hugged Pai and he hugged back as they whispered goodnight to each other. Pudding tackled Tart to the ground in a bear hug, yelling that she'll miss him and that she'll see him tomorrow at work.

I stood up, as well as Kish and hugged him goodnight. He kissed me on the cheek quickly. I felt my cheeks warming up. It's been a while since he kissed me, on the cheek or lips. I mean he was my first kiss and everything… So I always did have a little crush on him. But at the time I was totally obsessed with Masaya to realize my true feelings for Kish.

"Goodnight, my kitten." Kish whispered to me.

"Goodnight." I said. He went over to Ryou, Tart, and Pai who were waiting for them. We watched as Ryou lead the boys up stairs and we left.

"So I see you moved on and went to Kish. Right?" Mint said looking at me.

"Kind of." I said.

"We can see that you like him." Lettuce said in a whisper, most likely hoping that wouldn't set me off.

"Well… I do… Just I'm not sure if I'm ready, ya' know?"

"No." Mint said.

"Ichigo is totally into Kish! Na no da! You two will go up to have millions of babies! Na no da!" Pudding yelled. Geez did I make it that obvious that I liked him… Despite that we slow danced, were holding hands, hugged, and he kissed me on the cheek… Wow that does make me look like I'm in love with him or something…

"Pudding, not millions… Maybe just one or two." Lettuce said, apparently she didn't want me having more than two babies. But I guess she knows I wouldn't be able to handle too many kids, since Mint, Lettuce and I couldn't even take care of Pudding's siblings a few years ago. I mean there were three of us!

"Yea, my limit is going to be two… Hey wait! I'm not going to have babies with Kish! Especially not anytime soon!" I yelled. They all started to laugh.

"Either way Ichigo, we all know you like him… And it's a little more than a crush." Mint said smirking at me.

"Maybe. It's only been a day since they came back, not even."

"Doesn't matter, Na no da. You two are practically going out now, Na no da!" Pudding said, both Mint and Lettuce nodded their heads in agreement.

"We're not going out." I said.

"It didn't look like that when you two were dancing. You two seemed very close, to be two 'friends' dancing." Mint said. I felt my face turning red. Although it was about four in the morning, the street lights were on, so most likely they're going to see me blushing.

"Ichigo? Are you blushing?" Lettuce asked. I just looked down at the ground to avoid any eye contact with them.

For the rest of our walk Mint talked about how she and Ryou is a great couple. Lettuce said her and Pai are dating, and were going on a date tomorrow after work. And we asked Pudding if her and Tart were going out yet. She said no although he was blushing like crazy when they did the slow dance.

We walked into Mint's mansion and went up to her room. Earlier today, when work started, we all agreed that we were sleeping over Mint's tonight. Expect for Zakuro because she had a modeling shoot at seven.

We all changed into sleeping clothes and say on Mint's giant queen sized bed.

"So Ichigo, where are you going on your date with Kish?" Mint asked.

"Who said that we'll be going on a date any time soon?" I asked.

"I know he'll be asking soon, so you better say something to him like. 'Oh have you ever heard of this place? Yea I've been there before it's nice, I would like to go again soon. Or something like, I never been there before I wish someone will take me.'" Mint said. Pudding started to laugh at how Mint made her voice to sound like me, or at least try too.

"Shut up, I'm not going to do that." I said.

"Maybe you should try, Ichigo." Lettuce said. I shrugged. Pudding yawned and laid down.

"Just do it, Na no da." Pudding said.

"You."

"Pudding already has a plan to get Taru-taru to like Pudding." I raised my eye brows.

"How?" We all asked in unison.

"Kiss him, Na no da." We all let our mouths drop.

"Umm… Pudding… I don't think that will work…" Lettuce said. Would it work? I mean I wouldn't mind kissing Kish, but would I be skipping a few steps? Like shouldn't we go out on a date first before we kiss each other?

"Maybe you should try a date first." I said.

"But Pudding wants to kiss him, Na no da." I held in a laugh. Man this girl is basically fearless about doing things like that… Well that's how she's acting anyways.

"So when are you going to do this?" Mint asked raising an eyebrow.

"Right as Ichigo asks Kish on a date, since everyone will be distracted by them. It would be a prefect chance, Na no da!"

"You guys really want me to go on a date?" I asked. Clear Mint, Lettuce and Pudding wanted me to be with him… Maybe I will ask him tomorrow after work…

"Yes! (Na no da)" They all yelled in unison.

"Fine, fine I'll do it." I said crossing my arms.

"Finally!" Mint said.

-The next day, after work is done.

I was thinking all day about how I would go up to Kish. I mean he probably saw me looking at him all day. He looked pretty nice in his work outfit he has to wear. Kish, Pai, and Tart have to wear a white button up shirt tucked into their black dress pants.

I sat down at the same table he was sitting at, and I could feel everyone eyes on me. Thankfully two peoples weren't I could see Pudding and Tart alone, talking in the kitchen. If Pudding is going to go through with her plan, I'll be brave and go through with mine!

"Hey, K-Kish." I said nervously, I could feel my body shaking a little bit.

"Yea?" He said.

"Do you want to… Errr… You know…"

"Go on a date with you? Sure." He said. I felt my face growing red and my cat ears popping out. Wow that hasn't happened in a while…

Everyone started to laugh expect for Pudding and Tart. I saw Pudding starting to lean in, but Tart backed away. Pudding took a step forward and Tart took another step back, but this time his back was against the fridge. Pudding started to lean in again but stopped aright when their lips were about to touch.

She backed away and it looked down at the ground then walked out of the Café without changing. Leaving a confused and red faced Tart in the kitchen.

"Uh… Kish I'll be back." I said and ran after Pudding.

"Hey, Pudding! What happened?" I yelled running up to her.

"Taru-taru kept backing away every time Pudding leaned in to kiss him, Na no da. Pudding realized that if he did like Pudding, he wouldn't have backed away and would have kissed back, Na no da." She said in a whisper. Clearly she was sad, but she looked up and smiled at me. "So how did Ichigo's plan work? Na no da?"

"Uhh… Good. We didn't get to talk about where we are going yet, but we can do that later after I help you with your Tart problem." Pudding shook her head and smiled again.

"It's fine, Na no da. Go and talk to Kish about your date, Na no da!" She said pushing me back towards the café.

"Fine. But if you need any help just ask me." I said. She nodded, turned, and started to head in the direction of the park.

I walked back into the café and went over to Kish. Tart was now sitting with him too. I sat down next to Kish and listened to what Tart was saying.

"I don't know what I was thinking. I think I hurt her feelings or something." Tart said looking confused and sad.

"What's up runt?" I asked as if I didn't know what was going on. Well I didn't know what exactly was going on with him, but I knew it did something with Pudding.

"I think Pudding tried to kiss me, but I messed it up by backing away. I don't know why I did." Tart said, resting his head on the table. He was clearly taking this seriously since he didn't comment on how I said runt.

"Go after her, I think she went to the park." I said.

"I doubt she wants to see me." He said.

"Fine if you don't go there, I'll take you there." I threatened. He still didn't move.

"Tart, please just go after her." I said, he didn't say anything but teleported away leaving ripples in the air. Hopefully I'm helping Pudding in some way, since she kind of helped me with my courage to ask Kish, or attempt to anyways.

"So where do you want to go?" Kish asked. I looked at him.

"How about you surprise me. Take me somewhere I've never been before." I said. Although I knew he didn't know where I've been or not, was going to be hard for him. I don't want my first date to be an average on like all the other peoples in the world. I want to see something amazing!

"Mmmmh, go to your house and get ready. I'll pick you up at six." He said. I nodded and he teleported away.

"Go, Ichigo!" Mint said. I looked up at her with a smile.

"Thanks." I said to her, getting up and going to the changing room to change. Mint and Lettuce were also apart of helping me get courage to ask him too. I mean Mint is well Mint, she can almost get anyone to do anything with her scariness. And Lettuce had the guts to tell Pai her feelings! Now that's a big step for her!

I rushed home and changed into my favorite outfit. It was the one with the yellow long sleeved shirt and brown skirt, with brown suspenders [A/N- it's an actual outfit from the show, and my favorite one that Ichigo wears! :D]

I waited for an hour until the clock hit six. As soon as it did the doorbell rang. I answered it and Kish was standing there, holding a rose. He handed it to me with a smile.

"Are you ready?" He asked, and I nodded my head.

* * *

Well yup haha there it is, the second chapter :D

Just saying I will put up a link on my profile, it will be near the end of my page. So you're going to have to look for it. It will be called **Miss. Strawberry's outfit link **(I'll put the link up of a episode she's wearing it in ^-^)

also I'm sorry it took so long to update x.x I don't exactly have internet and I'm using my step dad's hot spot to hurry up and post this XD, I've been done with this ever since the 12th but yea x.x lol

THANKS EVERYONE FOR REVIEWING AND READING! =D


	3. Is this a dream?

Well I'm sorry that I haven't been updating faster and all.

**I'm planning to write another story from this of Pudding's and/or Tart's POV and their relationship problems and stuff. I do realize I put some Pudding and Tart parts a lot in this, sorry I try not to but I can't help it lol**

Also the link from the last chapter is up if you went on my profile and couldn't find it, heh, sorry about that. I was doing like ten things at once and forgot to put up a simply link XD

* * *

"Are you ready?" He asked, and I nodded my head.

He led me out the door and through the park, to an area that was a field was woods surrounding it.

"We are almost there." He said glancing down at me with a smile. I smiled back, but I was nervous for two reasons. One I was on a date with Kish! And second he was leading me into the woods. Just saying I think anyone would get nervous if their date was leading them into the woods.

After about ten minutes of walking through the woods we came into a clearing as the sun started to set. I gasped at the sight. Beautiful roses and other flowers were everywhere! About fifty candle flames were flickering and swaying back and forth. In the middle was a table that looked like it was from one of those hundred dollar restaurants. It had a glass vase filled with roses in the middle of the table, and two plates with what looked like food from a fancy restaurant.

"Wow Kish did you do this for me?" I asked looking up at him.

"Yea, with a little bit of Tart's help." He said pulling out one of the chair's for me to sit on.

"That was nice of him, did he ever make things up with Pudding?" I asked.

"I don't know. He was alone in the park when I got there, when I asked he didn't answer. So I just asked him to help me to get things off his mind." Kish said with a sigh. I could tell that he didn't want to deal with any relationship problems that weren't his, but he kind of had no choice. "But let's not think about that right now." Kish said reaching his hands out and taking mine. "Let's just think about us for the moment."

I felt my face warming up and I didn't try to hide the blush. I nodded my head and we both started to eat. The food seemed like it would be from some fancy place too.

"Where did you get everything at?" I asked curiously.

"Places." He said.

"Wow, that's amazing. Seriously though, did you steal it or something?"

"Some of it. I mean it's not like we're trying to kill everyone." Kish said.

"You know you should stop stealing, that's a bad habit." I said crossing my arms.

"Oh well. They can never catch me." He said sitting back into his chair.

"Really?" I said raising my eye brows. "How, your ears aren't exactly human like."

"Pai is making some kind of pill for us three to take, it'll make our ears look more human like."

"That's pretty cool, you guys could live normal human lives!" I said.

"That's the point. That's one of the things we are supposed to research, how humans live their lives."

"Is our planets really that different?"

"Yes and no."

"Oh." I said. We sat in silence for a few minutes until Kish spoke up.

"Wanna dance?" Kish asked holding out his hand. I smiled and took it. At least I know I'm comfortable dancing with him from last night. We started to sway back and forth with no music. It was silent except for the noise of the leaves moving around in the small breeze.

"So did you have any girlfriends on your home planet when you went back?" I asked.

"No."

"Why?" I asked. I mean he must have had thousands of girls wanting to go out with him since he was one of the people who helped save his planet. There must have been some pretty girls he had to have thought of going out with.

"Because I wasn't allowed too."

"What was stopping you?"

"Myself." He said. I looked up at him slightly.

"Why did you do that?"

"I only loved, and still do, one person. You." He said leaning down and kissed me. I felt my ears and tail pop out, my face turning fire red. He pulled away from me and smiled.

"I love you too." I murmured, I still in shock of the kiss. Although he kissed me before, it just wasn't the same connection like now.

"I can hear you heart beating, you could win a race with the speed its going." He said laughing.

"Shut up." I said jokingly, feeling my tail and ears disappearing.

"Awww, Kitty, you ears left." He said stroking my hair.

"I know, you think I like them just popping up?" I asked with a smile.

"Maybe."

"Haha, no." I said digging my head into his shoulder. We danced for an hour, blew out all the candles, and then went to the café.

"I see you two had a good time." Mint said as Kish and I walked in the door with our arms linked.

"Yea, we did." I said smiling.

"Well as soon as Lettuce gets here, we're going to my house. Are you coming?" She asked.

"Yup." I said. Lettuce, Pudding, and I basically lived at Mint's now. My parents trust her, so they don't care. Just as long as my grades don't go down and school I'm fine. Lettuce is allowed to stay because her parents know she wouldn't get into anything bad or hang out with the wrong people. And for Pudding her siblings now lived with her dad in China, meaning she lived by herself since she didn't want to leave us. So it doesn't matter if she's spending every night at Mint's house or not.

Lettuce walked through the doors holding Pai's hand. I almost forgot they went on a date!

"Well I'm leaving now!" Mint yelled to the kitchen. Ryou came out giving her a quick goodnight kiss and went back into the kitchen.

"Don't forget your coat!" Ryou yelled out of the kitchen.

"I won't!" She yelled pulling her coat out of the closet.

"But it was just prefect outside." Kish said, Mint shook her head.

"The temperature has been changing drastically, it's been average for the last month until now."

"But it was just fine when Pai and I walked in." Lettuce said.

"Look." Pai said staring out one of the windows. We all crowed around the windows only to find it snowing.

"Are you able to teleport me to Mint's house?" I asked Kish.

"No, he can't." Pai said.

"Why?" I asked.

"It's against the rules of being here. We are supposed to try to live regular human lives. That means no teleporting." I looked back at Kish who nodded.

"But didn't Tart do it?" I asked Kish.

"Yea, but he wasn't supposed too." Kish said.

"Trust me, when I see him he's going to get it." Pai said.

"We need to get going before it turns into a blizzard." Mint said holding out coats, gloves, and scarfs for Lettuce and I.

"The boys are going to stay here until we figure this weather thing out." Mint informed. Both Lettuce and I nodded and turned to our boyfriends, kissed them bye, and left.

It was freezing and snowing hard. I wrapped the scarf around me more.

"It's freezing." Lettuce said.

"Yea," I said. "Have either of you seen Pudding form earlier?" I asked.

"No. She never came back to change her uniform." Lettuce said.

"I tried to call her to see if she was staying over, she might have gone to my house already." Mint said.

"I hope so." I said. We walked past the park and heard coughing at the park's gate. We saw a figure and knew who it was immediately, Tart.

"Hey, Tart what happened?" I asked as we ran up to him. He was still in his work uniform and shaking.

"I waited for her, she never came." He said.

"Did she tell you to wait?" I asked.

"I-I don't know." He said lowly.

"Let's go back to my house, since its closer. You can stay in the guest room for the night." Mint said.

"But I'm going to wait." He said.

"No, come on." I said pulling by his sleeve. When we got to Mint's house we took care of Tart, giving him some of her brother's old clothes to wear and hot chocolate to warm him up.

"So what happened?" I asked as we all sat down at Mint's dining room table. Mint went out of the room to call Ryou to let him know Tart was here.

"When I teleported out of the café, I went to the park. I looked everywhere and she wasn't there. The only thing I found was an envelope." He said as Mint walked in.

"Who was it from?" Lettuce asked.

"Pudding, I'm pretty sure. Here you can read it." He said as he went over to his work pants, which were mostly dry by now, and pulled out a folded note. He handed the note to me. "You can read it out loud I don't care." He said. He sat in the seat next to me and put his head against the table, he seemed so miserable.

I looked down at the note, it was in Pudding's hand write. I sighed and started to read it out loud.

"Wait for me." I read, and looked up to see Mint and Lettuce staring at me. "That's all it says. It also has a small monkey face at the bottom." I said giving the note to Lettuce to look at.

"What does it mean?" Lettuce asked.

"I don't know." Mint said.

"But we aren't for sure if it's from her." I said.

"But…" Tart said but was interrupted by the doorbell. We all looked out to the doorway waiting for one of Mint's maids to come. After a minute one appeared.

"It's for Miss. Momomiya." She said and turned, walking away. I glanced back at my two friends. I got up and walked down a hallway to the entrance. The door was closed but I could see a figure behind the glass. I opened the door and saw someone I wasn't expecting to see in a while.

"Ichigo." Masaya said giving me a hug. I gasped, not moving at all.

'Is this a dream?' I thought.

* * *

Ok, I'm sorry I'm like shoving like ten million small things in this chapter o.o a date, the temperature problem, and Masaya randomly appearing at the end D:

-just a note I don't hate Masaya at all, but a lot of people do lol yea just wait for more chapters to see what's going to happened ^-^


	4. Asteroid

I do realize that I'm not writing with the same cuteness anyways, but I can't keep it constantly cute.

* * *

'Is this a dream?' I thought staring blankly at the man in front of me.

"Ichigo, I've missed you so much." He said now giving me a kiss on the cheek. I heard footsteps behind me along with a few gasps.

"Get out of here!" I heard Mint yell.

"I need to talk to Ichigo first." Masaya protested.

"P-please leave." Lettuce said.

"She doesn't love you anymore! She already got over you! You have no reason to be here!" Mint yelled getting closer, I couldn't move or talk.

'Why is he here?'

"It's fine. He can talk to me if he needs." I said glaring up at him, he smiled.

"Can I come in?" He asked looking towards Mint.

"Fine. No further than the door though." She said.

"Can I also have some privacy with Ichigo?" He asked. I heard Mint sigh, and footsteps leading back to the dining room.

"What do you want?" I asked, a little too harsh.

"I'm back." He said with a warm smile, he opened his arms as if he was suspecting me to jump right into them. After an awkward moment of silence he narrowed his eyebrows. "I'm back!" He said again.

"Ok." I said.

"Don't you care?" He asked, I shook my head.

"I have a boyfriend now. One that won't leave me."

"Does he care for you as much as I do?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, even more."

"Do you love him as much as you're making it sound?"

"Yes."

"Are you truly over me?" He asked.

"Of course."

"You're lying." He said with a smirk.

"I'm being died serious." I said giving him a dirty look.

"Really? Then you wouldn't still be wearing the bell necklace I gave you." He said. Anger swept over me in that instance.

"I am most defiantly over you! You move when we we're in the high point in our relationship! You know you could have stayed somehow, you also didn't warn me at all! You clearly didn't care for me as much as I thought you did! I'm over you now! I can care less about you! So get out of my sight!" As I yelled this I kept getting closer to him. He backed out of the door, since he never shut it, and into the snow. The snow had quit falling, but it was now raining. I reached out and grabbed the silky ribbon that was tied around my neck. The golden bell jingled as I pulled the ribbon and threw it on the ground. "Never talk to me again." I yelled slamming the door in his face.

"Ichigo, I still love you." He said through the door. I shook it off and went back into the dining room where everyone was staring up at me, except Tart.

"What happened?" Lettuce asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." I said. Mint and Lettuce nodded. They knew to back off when it came to Masaya… Especially now.

We woke up and got ready for work, waking up Tart and we all left.

Tart still hasn't spoken since last night, and I've been avoiding talking about what happened last night. I mean how could he just come back?

As we walked into the café Ryou and Keiichiro ran out of the kitchen.

"Good you guys are here!" Keiichiro said. I gave him a confused look.

"Why the shop doesn't open until another hour."

"You idiot, it's not that!" Ryou yelled.

"Gee, sorry." I said glaring at him.

"We know what's causing the weather's irregular changes!" He said.

"What is it?" Mint asked.

"It's a radioactive asteroid that had hit here when japan was being created." Keiichiro said.

"How are we going to find it?" Lettuce asked.

"He can help you, somehow he's connected to it." Ryou said as he turned and pointed to a person and the corner. Yea my day couldn't get any more like hell today, because it was no other than Masaya sitting at one of the tables.

"Wha… You have to kidding me!" I yelled. Both Ryou and Keiichiro shook their heads no.

"He came here last night and told us that lately he's been having dreams of this asteroid. Apparently it came from the same planet the aliens had come from."

"Then why haven't I had any dreams or feelings?" Tart finally asked.

"I'm not sure." Ryou said. "Either way we have to find it quickly."

"Yes, I had a dream the other night that in two days it's going to destroy Earth because it's not handling the weather disruption well." Masaya said standing up, but only looking at me.

"We're waiting for Pudding and Zakuro to come. Kish and Pai already know and are getting ready." Keiichiro said and I sighed.

I ran upstairs and looked into every room until I found Kish just sitting on his bed. I ran over and hugged him.

"What in the world?" He said looking at me.

"Masaya, he's back."

"I know." Kish said. "He told me everything that happened last night before he came here."

"Did he tell you the truth?" I asked.

"Honestly I think he did. He told me how he went over to Mint's house looking for you and how he was being kind of jerk-ish and all."

"Yea, he told the truth. He changed… I'm glad I'm with you now!" I said digging my head into his shoulder.

"Yea. Me too." He said hugging me tightly.

We later went downstairs to find Zakuro there already, and that Pai had came down earlier. And as I expected Pudding wasn't there. We all waited another hour. Calling her house and cell at least every ten minutes, but no answers. Lettuce and I even went to her house, but she wasn't there. She must be really upset…

"Tart, you're going to search for her ok." Kish said sitting down next to Tart. "It's Ryou's orders." Tart just looked up at Kish and nodded.

"Is everybody ready?" Ryou yelled holding the door open. Keiichiro's girlfriend, Rei, had joined us too since she knew about the secret now.

"Yes!" We all yelled and walked out the door, except for Tart who stayed in the same set he was sitting in.

I closed the door behind me, holding Kish's hand.

"Do you think we can find it?" I asked trying to get my mind off the fact that Masaya was in front of me talking to Keiichiro and Rei.

"Yea." Kish said smiling, reassuring me. I smiled back, forgetting that my ex was even around.

* * *

Short chapter compared to the others I know. It seems kind of quick :/

Sorry if anyone had got confused in this so I feel like summing the chapter up :D

Masaya is kind of mad that Ichigo has a boyfriend and everything. After his talk with Ichigo, he goes and tells Ryou that he's been having these dreams about an asteroid hitting Earth. The asteroid is the reason for the weather changing all of the sudden and that there is only two more days until the Earth destroys itself.

The next day when Ichigo, Mint, Lettuce, and Tart come into work Ryou tells them that they have to go look for it. Pudding never shows up and they make Tart stay behind to look for her.

Yep that's basically what this chapter is lol sorry it sucks :/ I just needed this chapter out of the way for the next one ^-^

Also just saying there will only be like 2 or 3 more chapters ^^


	5. We Need to Talk

WOAH I UPDATED :U

I bet you guys forgot about this story… Well I wouldn't blame you it's been like yeaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrs since I've updated.

Sorry. Anyways excuse the mistakes -I'm a writer not an editor, so deal with my mistakes.-

* * *

We for what seemed like hours, while in reality it was probably about a forty-five minute walk through Tokyo. We ended up at the site were Mint and Zakuro had that fight before and where all the birds gathered around with the Mew Aqua. It's weird how so many things can bring back old memories.

"It should be around here right?" Ryou asked turning towards Masaya.

"Yes. It's down below the surface of the water." He said turning to face all of us. "You guys are going to have to transform, ok?" He said. We all nodded and pulled out the mew pendants we carried around with us out of habit. I glanced over at Kish to see him looking down at me with waiting eyes. I sighed, kissing my pendant. The overwhelming pink light came and went as it used too. I could feel the rush of the power run through me like old times as my outfit changed and my cat DNA appeared.

"Whoa…" I said as I stumbled backwards, Kish placing a hand on my back to make sure I didn't care. "Thanks." I mumbled as I regained my balance I looked at the other, the other three mews were now in their former outfits as well. We looked at each other for a few seconds before laughing with enjoyment. We haven't seen each other dress like this that we almost forgot what we looked like!

After out silliness was set aside I turned to Masaya. "So how exactly are we going to get down there without a sub?" I asked.

"It's simple, we swim." He said with a smile. A chill was sent up my spin, is it me or does he look a little phsyico?

"S-swim?" Lettuce asked.

"Yes, as you know the weather is messed up. So of course other elements will be affected as well. There seems to be a force that is now making the water now able to breathe in."

"And how do you know this?" Mint asked crossing her arms, raising an eyebrow.

"Yea it doesn't really make since…" Pai said. I turned to him surprised, even he doesn't get it?

"I don't understand it either. I just know from the dream, it was as if I was guided on how to do this."

"Hey, if this thing is actually from our planet and you're having strange dreams. Why aren't Tart, Pai and I having them as well? Why can't you just do this all yourself?" Kish asked, he sounded skeptical about this whole thing. I don't blame him.

"Remember I still have the blood of Deep Blue. I'm a hybrid between alien and human. My once being was half the power of your planet; it's connected to me through my veins. I don't want to be a part of this anymore but I want to save the Earth we all live on." Oh yea… I forgot he was a tree hugger… "I would like to hurry and get this over with but I need the mews help. Their power is the only thing that can destroy it."

"Oh." Kish said, his eyes wandering the ground. Masaya looked and sounded dead serious. As much as I didn't want to believe him, this was real and serious. We only had a little under forty- eight hours to find and destroy this thing before it ends us all.

"Are you guys satisfied now? I'd like to get a move on before we all die!" Ryou yelled annoyed. Of course something had to hold us back for a few more minutes as his phone started to ring.

"What?" The blonde yelled into the phone. I heard mumbling on the other line as Ryou nodded to the voice. "Alright I'll send people." He turned back and scanned us as if he was choosing a certain desert to eat.

"Zakuro, Rei, Keiichiro. Go back to the lab, Tart found Pudding but can't wake her up. He's at the café, go!" He yelled as we all nodded. The three ran back the way we came as the rest of us went forward. The water was surprising warm compared to the cold weather above the surface. I glanced at Kish.

"If this is a lie, save me." I said, although I doubt it is. He smiled and nodded as I placed my head under the water. Everyone else was ahead as Kish and I slowly made our way down. The water seemed like a whole different world as colors exploded everywhere, every rock and fish seemed alien-ized as they shined with unnatural colors.

"Wow, this is amazing." I said with a gasp. Kish looked at me with a questionable look.

"What?" He asked as bubbles came from the edges of his mouth.

"I-We can talk!" I said in amazement, he just laughed.

"I worry about you sometimes."

"Well excuse me for not being able to breathe and talk in water on a daily bases! This is new to me!"

"Yea, yea whatever!" He said with a smirk, I puckered out my lips.

"Hey you two! Get your butts over here we found something!" Mint shouted about twenty feet below us. We quickly swam down to the little crowd trying to see what they were looking at.

"Kish, Masaya help us move this." Pai said trying to push a boulder out of the way as Ryou pulled on a handle like part of the rock from the other side. Both the boys nodded and started to push it away with Pai. After about a few good minutes of struggling, the boys finally moved it.

"Finally…" Lettuce muttered as she moved to Pai's side. I peered into the now opened, hidden pathway that was behind the giant boulder.

"It's all shiny." I said feeling the side of the walls; it felt as smooth as glass. I turned towards the others, "Ready?" They all nodded as I climbed into the small opening that led to a wide path in the silver, sparkling tunnel.

We made our way down the path just muttering random things to each other. The whole time I kept an eye on Masaya. Even if we're done, that doesn't mean we can't be friends… Would Kish be ok with that?

"Kitten." Kish said to get my attention, he eyed me. "What are you thinking?" I sighed, I'm not going to hid it.

"I was thinking there shouldn't be any stupid tension if we're trying to save the world." I said turning sharply blocking Masaya's way. "We need to talk now." I pulled his arm until we were a few feet behind everyone. They kept giving curious glances at us, I could see Kish peering back the most. But it shouldn't be a problem for him to hear me anyways with the big ears of his.

* * *

ARRRRRRRRRRRGH, psh sucky chapter is sucky XD

Psh sorry for the shortness but the chapters are going to be short for now on. I'm not sure how many chapters there will be. Clearly it seems kind of rushed, but the whole story does lol so yea :U


	6. Final Chapter

So I decided I'm just going to wrap everything up this chapter :U Just not feeling the story anymore x.x One day I'll make a one-shot about what happened between Pudding and Tart, like what happened to Pudding during that time, blah blah blah.

I'm a writer not an editor, deal with the mistakes.

Anyways here ya' go! Final chapter ^-^

* * *

"I was thinking there shouldn't be any stupid tension if we're trying to save the world." I said turning sharply blocking Masaya's way. "We need to talk now." I pulled his arm until we were a few feet behind everyone. They kept giving curious glances at us, I could see Kish peering back the most. But it shouldn't be a problem for him to hear me anyways with the big ears of his.

"Listen. I don't want this stupid weird feeling of hate floating around the air anymore. Let's get things straight, ok? I don't love you. I lo- like Kish now, I'm way over you. So instead of hating each other let's just be friends since we're kind of a team right now. Okay?" I said with a smile holding out my hand. He just simply smiled back.

"Thanks, Ichigo." He said taking my hand, shaking it once and letting go. We made our way back towards the front. Kish on my right, who was holding my hand, and Masaya on my left. We all were just chatting on what happened over the years.

Apparently my cousin had mistaken Masaya for someone who looked like him. I recogonized the name. It was the guy Pudding, Mint, Lettuce, and I met when we went to the hot springs after Lettuce got the letter. Although she was a year off…

I actually felt bad now for being so rude to Masaya, but I'm happy with who I'm with now. Do I regret anything? Of course not. Do I feel bad for some of my mistakes? Of course.

"How much further do we have to go? I'm starting to get tired." Mint complained, it seemed she was saying it right into my eye. I swear she's the devil sometimes.

"We get there when we get there. I don't kn-!" I yelled 'o' as I my feet didn't hit the ground. Instead I fell into a gaint pit. I could see the ground coming closer and closer every second, is this really how I'm going to die?

"Gaah!" Was the stupid sound I made as I never hit the ground, but stopped inches from it. I glanced up to see Kish holding me up from around my waist. "Tsk, thanks."

"Anything for my kitten." He said with a smirk, carefully setting me down. I looked around, surprisingly it wasn't just a pit. The hole actually led somewhere, soft of like Alice in Wonderland. Expect there wasn't any rabbits running around here. Instead there was a gigantic room that was shades of blue and green with what looked like a small fetus in the middle on top of a small pillar that was only a few feet high.

"Hey guys we found something!" I called up. Pai carried Lettuce and Mint down, Kish having to go up and bring down Masaya.

"You know you could have told me there was a hole there!" I yelled jokingly. Masaya laughed awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck.

"Heh… I forgot about that… I'm so sorry." He said turning to Kish. "I'm so sorry!" Is he trying to suck up? Kish smiled and nodded. When did Kish become dense? I sighed as I watched the two start talking about something random.

"Hey guys come on!" Ryou ordered. We didn't realize that the rest had moved into the room. After a while of looking around the room, seeing weird designs on the walls, we all gathered around the blue fetus.

"This is it." Masaya said. "This is what's going to kill the Earth unless we take action first."

"Wait, wait, wait! Do you mean we have to kill it? It's just a baby!" I said astonished of what he is saying!

"We can't do that… That's horrible." Lettuce muttered clinging onto Pai's arm.

"No. Listen. It's no ordinary fetus, this is a past Deep Blue. Remember how he had split himself up? Half being me, half his spirit in which he communicated with the aliens with? Well this is something like… A memory for him. He sent it here a long while ago for when he ruled this planet. This is the last of his exsisting power. But it's now over the due date, it has expired. It's foul powers are now seeping through the spell that's keeping it here. The expired energy is what is messing up the Earth." He explained, damn his dreams are descriptive.

"So it's not real? It's just what it looks like?" Mint asked.

"Correct. And the only way to get rid of this is to use good power, your power. Kind of like good verse evil, who always wins?"

"Good." Kish muttered from behind me.

"Well now that you guys have your answers. Can we start now. We don't have much time. Believe it or not the time was distorted down here. Meaning we were down here longer than we think. We only have five minutes left." Panic pulsed through all of us. With a simple head nod us there mews spread apart. We took our places around the room as Pai, Ryou, Kish and Masaya went back to where we entered, a little ways outside of the room.

"Mew extension!" We all yelled in unison as beams of light came from our weapons that were held out in front of us.

The lights made an arcs and went start towards the false powers, I felt the energy pulse through my weapon as positive and negative fought for dominance. As said before, good always wins.

I fell to my knees, as the other two did. Totally drain of power. I leaned against the wall see the once blue fetus like thing now gone. We did it! I smiled meekly at Kish who was at my side in an instant.

"Oi, we all need to get to the pillar. The water from above will soon fill this place up! Once the water is in the pillar will teleport us to the café!" Masaya yelled already at the pillar. Kish picked me up bridal style and carried me over to everyone else. Lightly setting me down, I placed a hand on the top of the pillar.

Water soon started to spill into the room. "Once it hits your knee's prepare to be teleported." He informed. Although we all are different heights, he was right. As soon as it hit my knee cap the dizzy feeling of being teleported swept over us. Soon enough we all were standing in the café.

"Woah, that's crazy!" I said shaking my head, Kish holding me tight around the waist.

"Hey I'm going downstairs to see what's going on with Pudding." Ryou said. We all followed after him into the lab. Surprisingly enough Pudding was there, her happy self. She greeted us all with hugs, expect for Masaya who we had to explain was our friend now.

Keiichiro explain their situation and soon enough we got the final report after Ryou's last scan of the Earth. The weather was back to normal and it seemed we were all safe for now.

"So Pudding are you two… you know?" I asked as we sat down at a table with a milk shake. She giggled with a slight blush.

"Yea, Na no da." She whispered taking a glance at her boyfriend who was in the kitchen. Out of know where my own boyfriend came up and gave me a kiss. I smiled up to him.

"Would you like to go on another date with me tomorrow, Miss. Strawberry?" He asked sweetly holding me in a hug.

"Of course." I said hugging him back. "As long as you hold me forever."

"Sure thing, kitten."

* * *

Blah cheesy, crappy ending. But oh-well. As you all can tell the ending, the whole story was rushed.

Sadly I lost interest in writing this long ago but I didn't want to be one of those people who drop their story and never finish it. So here is the ending. Again sorry it's crappy but oh well deal with it.

I feel bad for the story XD (psh how can you feel bad for a story?) yea well I do. This story had so much potential but I totally blew it off since I lost interest. Mmmh well I guess I'm done. So bye!


End file.
